Episode 8641 (18th May 2015)
Plot It's the day of David's custody hearing and Gail worries that Sarah will turn up on Callum's arm. David asks Gail to lie for him that his trip to Liverpool was for a holiday. Sarah points out to Nick that Callum is Max's real dad. Liz tells Steve that she's thinking of going to Spain with Tony but she won't leave him in the lurch. Zeedan is taunted by a laughing Tony that he lets Leanne fights his battles for him. Anna and Faye have spent the night at No.4. Josie and Jackson arrive with Jackson's passport for ID to enable him to register as Miley's father. David makes Callum an offer of visiting rights which he refuses. Callum hints he has lots to reveal in court. As the hearing begins, David's lawyer paints him as the doting dad. Carla orders the canapés for Michelle's wedding from Nick. Leanne wonders if there is something going on between them. Erica turns up and sees Nick and Carla together. Sally arrives home and is unhappy to find Anna cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom. Nick assures Erica that he and Carla are just friends. Leanne hints to Carla that if she has feelings for Nick, she should declare them before it's too late. Callum's lawyer points out to the court that David has no biological links or legal rights to Max. Jackson and Faye bicker over Miley's name. Maddie sees Zeedan stalking Tony. He tells her he's determined to teach him a lesson. Sally and Anna argue over the cleaning. Steve tells Liz not to put her plans on hold over him. Michelle tells Carla that she and Steve still have no sex life. Anna and Sally are studiously polite to each other over the dinner table. Callum’s lawyer launches a character assassination, dragging up David’s criminal past and saying he's a disturbed young man. David loses his cool and the Judge insists he leaves the room. His lawyer drags him away protesting. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Josie Hodge - Una McNulty *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *David's Lawyer - Philip Broadbent *Judge - Yvonne Gidden *Joanne Newman - Martina McClements *Callum's Lawyer - Sakuntala Ramanee Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Combined Courts - Court room and waiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David's criminal past is dragged up in court as Max's custody hearing begins; and Tim is caught in the middle of an argument involving Sally, Anna and Faye. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,825,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Bethany Platt: "Where am I ever going to find a decent role model in my life?" Nick Tilsley: "Shut up." Category:2015 episodes